


Imagine: Fixing Edward’s Coat

by SenatusConsultum (TheSenator)



Series: Assassin's Creed Imagines [10]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Sewing, imagine, taking care of Edward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-05-12 15:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5671291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSenator/pseuds/SenatusConsultum





	Imagine: Fixing Edward’s Coat

“What are you doing with my coat, lass?”

Edward peered over her shoulder, blocking the light behind her. She stuck her needle in the fabric and looked up at him.

“One of the buttons fell off. I’m sewing it back on and mending the tears in the lining,” she replied.

He smirked. “No need to be so fussy, lass. The Spanish won’t be looking at the lining of my coat when I take their ships.”

“Nonsense,” she waved him off. “You need to look respectable, Captain. Besides, I’m practically finished. Here—” She quickly tied off a knot and handed him the coat. “Take a look and see what you think.”

Edward held up the coat, looking briefly at the buttons before examining the lining. His eyes narrowed as he looked at the collar.

“Did you embroider my name into my coat?” he asked incredulously.

“I can’t have you losing your clothes after I put so much work into tending to them,” she laughed. She stood and walked toward his chest of drawers. “Now, where are those breeches you always hunt in? I’ll do those next.”


End file.
